Masquerade Party
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Hogwarts mengadakan pesta topeng. Semua yang hadir wajib menggunakan topeng. Benarkah topeng bisa membuat seseorang susah dikenali? Dibuat for Christmas and for my birthday XD. Read and review, please...


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N :** Saya muncul dengan fic dramione keempat. Dibuat dalam rangka Natal sejak sebulan lalu. Akhirnya fic ini bisa saya selesaikan setelah beberapa kali menulis tentang dramione dan hanya selesai sampai pertengahan (gatau kapan mau dilanjutin lagi :p ). Oke, langsung aja.

**Read and Review, please.**

**Masquerade Party**

Di bulan Desember, suasana Hogwarts sudah mulai menggambarkan suasana Natal. Belasan pohon Natal sudah terpasang di Aula Besar dan di dekorasi oleh professor Flitwick. Lagu-lagu Natal pun mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Bahkan para hantu pun juga ikut menyanyikan lagu-lagu Natal, kecuali Peeves yang selalu meneriakkan kata-kata kotor pada semua murid yang ditemuinya.

Saat ini seluruh murid Hogwarts sedang sibuk membicarakan pesta dansa Natal yang akan diadakan pada malam Natal. Untuk kali ini, pesta dansa yang akan dilaksanakan bertema pesta topeng. Semua murid wajib menghadiri pesta yang akan di adakan sampai jam dua belas malam ini, dan semua harus menggunakan topeng.

Semua murid menyambut antusias rencana pesta tersebut, kecuali satu orang.

"Ini gila, Harry. Tidak—aku tidak mau ikut!" Pekik Hermione Granger. Dia sedang berada di asrama Ketua Murid bersama kedua sahabatnya ditambah Ginny.

"Tapi kau harus ikut, Hermione. Kau kan Ketua Murid, jadi kau tidak bisa tidak mengikuti acara ini. Semua murid _wajib_ mengikuti acara ini," ujar Harry.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Mione. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengikuti acara ini sih? Memangnya ada apa dengan acara ini?" Tanya Ron.

"Oh, Ron. Apa sih pentingnya acara itu? Menghabiskan waktu semalaman hanya untuk pesta dan berdansa? Ugh, aku bisa melakukan banyak hal yang lebih berguna daripada itu," gerutu Hermione.

"Yeah, tentunya belajar pasti akan lebih bermanfaat daripada mengikuti pesta konyol itu bukan, Mione?" Kata Ron setengah menyindir dan langsung mendapat pelototan dari Hermione.

"Nikmati sajalah pesta itu, Hermione. Tidak akan seburuk yang kau bayangkan kok," ujar Ginny.

"Oh, tentu saja bagimu itu akan menyenangkan, Gin. Kau punya Harry untuk menghabiskan malam bersama," sindir Hermione. Harry dan Ginny hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak mencari seseorang saja untuk menemanimu semalaman nanti?" Tanya Ron dengan setengah berharap semoga Hermione akan mengerti maksud perkataannya. "Mungkin kau bisa mengajak seseorang?"

"Apa? Oh—tidak, Ron. Terima kasih. Aku rasa aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Aku hanya akan muncul sebentar dan kurasa aku akan segera kembali ke asrama secepat yang aku bisa," tukas Hermione. Wajah Ron yang penuh harap langsung meredup mendengar jawaban Hermione. Harry dan Ginny yang mengerti maksud Ron yang sebenarnya ingin mengajak pergi Hermione kini bersusah payah menahan tawa.

"Kurasa Ron benar, Mione. Mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi dengan seseorang. Mungkin Ron?" Cengir Ginny.

"Ron bisa pergi sendiri. Iya kan, Ron?" Tanya Hermione polos sambil memandang Ron yang melongo mendengarnya. Harry tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya dan tertawa berguling-guling di atas karpet. Hermione mendelik melihatnya.

"Hentikan, Harry! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau tertawakan, tapi yang jelas aku tahu bahwa aku tidak seperti kau dan Ginny yang menyambut antusias acara ini. Kalian jadi mempunyai waktu berdua semalaman, eh? Mungkin kalian akan memanfaatkan mistletoe?" Serang Hermione.

"Oh, awas saja kalian berdua. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menemukan adikku berciuman di depan umum sekalipun dengan sahabatku," ancam Ron yang langsung berubah galak. Harry tertawa dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, sedangkan Ginny menggerutu pelan.

Harry kembali mengembalikan fokusnya pada Hermione. "Oke, kau bisa bilang begitu, Mione. Tapi, kau tidak bisa melupakan tugasmu sebagai Ketua Murid. Ini kewajibanmu untuk ikut. Aku tidak ingat pernah melihat seorang Hermione Granger melalaikan kewajibannya."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Mione. Kau akan ikut ke pesta itu bersama kami semua," kata Harry dengan nada tegas yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk," gumam Hermione frustasi.

Hermione memang tidak menyukai keramaian pesta. Dia lebih menyukai suasana yang tenang dan sepi. Karena itulah dulu dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dibanding berada di Ruang Rekseasi Gryffindor yang ramai. Tapi sekarang dia punya ruangan sendiri di Asrama Ketua Murid yang sepi karena hanya ditempati olehnya dan Harry.

"Hei, percayalah pesta ini tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Cari saja sisi baiknya, Mione," kata Harry.

"Tapi—aarrggh. Lupakan, oke. Aku perlu berpikir dengan jernih. Kalau nanti malam waktuku akan habis untuk pesta-tidak-berguna itu, lebih baik sekarang aku belajar!" Seru Hermione. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

"Dia belajar lagi? Apa sebenarnya yang dia harapkan untuk dipelajari?" Tanya Ron.

"Entahlah, Ron. Bukankah dia memang seperti itu?" Harry mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi dia sudah tahu segala apa lagi yang belum dia ketahui? Tidakkah dia bisa beristirahat sebentar saja? Refreshing sedikit?" Ujar Ron.

"Itulah Hermione, Ron," kekeh Ginny.

"Benar-benar dia itu maniak belajar," gerutu Ron pelan. Harry dan Ginny tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal pesta. Hermione sudah jelas menolak ajakanmu, jadi siapa yang akan kau ajak, mate?" Tanya Harry sambil nyengir.

Wajah Ron langsung merah padam mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Harry. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu—mungkin nama.

"Siapa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, Ron," kata Ginny sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ron. Harry juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lavender," bisik Ron sangat pelan.

"Lavender? Brown?" Mata Ginny membulat.

"Berapa Lavender yang kau kenal?" Guman Ron setengah menggerutu.

"Wow, jadi kau merencanakan untuk kembali padanya, mate? Itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Apakah cinta pertama itu memang susah dilupakan?" Goda Harry sambil menepuk bahu Ron. Ginny mendengus pelan saat Harry berkata _cinta pertama susah dilupakan_.

"Yeah, kau tahu—dia sudah menunjukkan banyak perubahan sejak perang. Dan dia juga seorang pemberani. Dia berani ikut berperang demi Hogwarts, demi _kau_. Yah, katakan saja aku merasa kagum padanya," ujar Ron sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau menyukainya atau tidak?" Tanya Ginny.

"Entahlah, Gin. Kurasa aku akan mencoba, kau tahu? Lagipula aku—" Ron menatap pintu kamar Hermione. "Yah, kalian tahu sendiri lah," lanjutnya sambil menghela napas.

Harry menepuk bahu Ron dengan bersimpati dan Ginny menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Ron menyadari situasi itu dan segera berubah ceria.

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu padaku. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, oke?"

"Aku tahu, Ron. Aku tahu," ujar Harry sambil tertawa.

"Well, kurasa aku akan kembali ke asrama. Aku perlu bersiap-siap untuk pesta nanti malam," ujar Ginny sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Apa? Sekarang? Ini masih jam empat sore, Gin. Pesta baru akan dimulai pukul delapan. Memangnya kau butuh waktu selama itu?" Tanya Ron bingung.

Ginny hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mengingat pasangan dansaku nanti adalah orang terkenal, bukankah itu berarti aku harus tampil cantik? Aku tidak mau kalah cantik dari gadis-gadis lain dan membiarkan Harry berpaling." Harry mengangkat alis mendengarnya.

"Ayolah, Gin. Semuanya akan menggunakan topeng dan tidak aka nada yang mengenalimu ataupun Harry," ujar Ron tertawa.

"Oh ya? Mungkin memang tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku, tapi semua pasti akan mengenali Harry," tukas Ginny.

Ron mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Whoa…Terserah kau sajalah, Gin. Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Aku juga akan kembali ke asrama."

"Aku pergi dulu, Harry. Sampai nanti," ucap Ginny. Dia membungkuk ke arah Harry dan mencium bibirnya, membuat Ron mengeluh.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Ujar Ron dengan wajah merah.

Ginny melepaskan Harry sambil tertawa. "Lakukan itu sendiri pada Lavender, Ron."

-o-O-o-

"Hermione, kau sudah siap? Pesta akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Kita harus menemui McGonagall dulu," panggil Harry. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione.

"Sebentar, Harry!" Terdengar jawaban Hermione dari dalam kamar.

Sambil menunggu Hermione selesai bersiap-siap, Harry duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Di ambilnya Daily Prophet yang tergeletak di meja. Dia masih saja merasa heran kenapa Hermione masih saja berlangganan koran itu, padahal menurutnya, The Quibbler saja sekarang jauh lebih bagus dari koran itu. Tapi karena saat ini tidak ada yang sedang dia lakukan, jadilah dia mengambil koran itu untuk bacaan.

Harry membuka-buka halaman koran itu dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan layak untuk dibaca. Tapi menurutnya, koran itu hanya menampilkan berita-berita sampah seperti buatan Rita Skeeter.

Harry masih saja mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibaca dan tidak menyadari bahwa Hermione sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Harry?" Panggil Hermione membuat Harry sedikit terlonjak.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai, Her—mione?" Harry terpana menatap Hermione di hadapannya.

Hermione memakai gaun berwarna biru muda dan berbahan satin halus yang menjuntai sampai ke mata kakinya. Dia juga menggunakan topeng berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Kalau saja Harry belum tahu bahwa gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah Hermione, dia pasti tidak akan mengenali gadis itu sebagai Hermione.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Potter. Atau kulaporkan kau pada Ginny!" Ancam Hermione, tapi Harry bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya. Harry terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, Mione. Er—harus kuakui kau sangat cantik. Yah, mengingat aku belum bertemu dengan Ginny malam ini, jadi kukatakan kau cantik," kata Harry sambil nyengir.

"Oke, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Harry," ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum manis. "Kita berangkat?"

"Baiklah, Miss Granger. Kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Harry sambil bergaya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione sambil setengah menunduk.

Hermione tertawa pelan saat menyambut tangan Harry, apalagi saat Harry mencium punggung tangannya dan membuat Hermione terkekeh. Kemudian Harry membawa Hermione keluar asrama menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

-o-O-o-

"Jadi kalian sudah mengerti kan?" Tanya professor McGonagall. "Kalian dibebaskan dari tugas Ketua Murid malam ini. Guru-guru akan menggantikan tugas kalian untuk berjaga, patroli dan sebagainya. Nikmati saja malam ini," kata professor McGonagall sambil tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Baik, prof," jawab Harry. Hermione hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik, kalau begitu kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat ini dan segera menuju Aula Besar," ujar professor McGonagall.

"Baik. Permisi, professor McGonagall," kata Hermione. Kemudian dia dan Harry segera meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Harry dan Hermione berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju Aula Besar. Dalam perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan banyak anak-anak yang juga sedang menuju Aula Besar, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengenali siapa saja mereka karena mereka menggunakan topeng.

Sesampainya di Aula Besar, mereka melihat bahwa tempat itu sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh anak-anak. Harry dan Hermione menyeruak masuk ke dalam dan berusaha mencari Ron dan Ginny di tengah lautan anak-anak bertopeng.

"Harry?"

Harry sedikit kaget mendapat panggilan dari seseorang yang berada tepat di depannya. Tadinya Harry akan melewati orang itu jika orang itu tidak memanggilnya dan dia mengenali suara itu.

"Ginny?"

"Oh, itu benar kau, Harry," jawab Ginny tersenyum. "Hermione?"

"Ya, ini aku, Gin."

"Waw, kau cantik, Mione," puji Ginny.

"Yeah, Harry juga sudah mengatakannya padaku," ujar Hermione sambil terkekeh.

"Dan harus kuakui dia benar, Mione. Walaupun itu membuatku sedikit merasa cemburu," canda Ginny.

"Kau juga cantik, Gin. Oh, dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku dengan topeng yang terpasang di wajahku?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

Ginny terkekeh saat menjawab, "Dari matamu, Harry, tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai mata hijau cemerlang sepertimu?"

"Dan bisa-bisanya kau melewatkan rambutku, Harry? Sejak kapan rambut Weasley sukar dikenali? " Tanya Ginny bercanda sambil bertolak pinggang.

Harry nyengir, "Maaf, Gin. Aku tidak memperhatikan rambut. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan topeng, dan jujur saja topeng ini semakin menghalangi pandanganku. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

"Er—Gin, dimana Ron?" Tanya Hermione.

"Entahlah, Hermione. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi aku turun."

"Kurasa sebentar lagi McGonagall akan memulai pestanya," potong Harry sambil melihat ke arah podium, dimana McGonagall sudah berdiri untuk memberikan sedikit pidato untuk memulai pesta.

Setelah McGonagall selesai menyampaikan pidato singkatnya, dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke atas dan meluncurkan kembang api aneka warna yang meledak di langit tiruan Aula Besar sebagai tanda bahwa pesta sudah dimulai. Anak-anak bersorak dan bertepuk tangan riuh, apalagi ketika band penyihir memulai lagu pembukanya. Semua anak langsung menuju lantai dansa bersama pasangan masing-masing.

"Mau dansa, Gin?" Tawar Harry sambil nyengir dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ginny.

"Ehm, sejak kapan kau bisa berdansa, Harry?" Tanya Ginny heran.

"Sejak kau mengajariku, tentu saja."

"Oh, baiklah, Mr. Potter. Saya merasa mendapat kehormatan," kata Ginny sambil menyambut uluran tangan Harry.

"Kau tak apa sendirian, Mione?" Tanya Ginny pada Hermione.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Ginny, Harry. Pergilah," ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Ginny dan Harry tersenyum pada Hermione sebelum meninggalkannya untuk berdansa. Hermione menatap keduanya kemudian menghela napas. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tidak berhasil menemukan seseorang yang dia kenal.

Akhirnya setelah mengambil minuman dan mencomot sepotong sandwich, Hermione memutuskan untuk keluar dari keramaian ini dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Hermione berusaha menyeruak di antara kerumunan anak-anak, rasanya seperti melawan arus air. Saat sedang berusaha melawan arus anak-anak, tiba-tiba Hermione tersandung dan terjatuh. Tapi sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai, sepasang tangan menopang tubuhnya dan mencegah dirinya jatuh menghantam lantai yang keras.

Hermione berdiri dengan gugup dan menatap penolongnya. Dari kostumnya, Hermione tahu bahwa penolongnya adalah seorang laki-laki yang memakai topeng berwarna hijau dan perak. Hermione terpaku melihat rambut pirang yang menguatkan bahwa penolongnya adalah Draco Malfoy.

"Mal—"

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Potong Draco.

Hermione hampir tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Ada apa ini? Draco Malfoy? Mengajaknya berdansa? Bukankah dia alergi pada darah-lumpur?

Hermione menatap Draco seolah ingin mencari-cari kebohongan dalam mata kelabu Draco. Tapi—tunggu—mungkinkah Draco tidak mengetahui siapa yang di ajaknya berdansa ini? Ya, pasti begitu, pikir Hermione.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' Batin Hermione.

"Bagaimana, miss? Kau membuatku menunggu," ucap Draco dengan tenang. Kemudian tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hermione, Draco meraih tangan Hermione dan membawanya ke lantai dansa.

Hermione sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Draco membawanya ke lantai dansa. Walaupun Draco tidak tahu bahwa yang di ajaknya adalah seorang Hermione darah-lumpur Granger, tapi setidaknya Hermione tahu bahwa yang mengajaknya adalah Draco darah-murni Malfoy dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

Lagu kedua sudah berakhir dan dilanjutkan dengan lagu ketiga. Draco meraih Hermione mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya bertautan dengan tangan kanan Hermione. Draco menuntun Hermione berjalan maju-mundur di lantai dansa.

Awalnya Hermione merasa canggung berdansa dengan Draco seperti ini, tapi lama-lama, Hermione mulai merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Draco saat berdansa. 'Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu bahwa yang di ajaknya berdansa adalah aku,' pikir Hermione sedih.

Ketika lagu berakhir, Hermione merasa ingin tetap berdansa dengan Draco untuk lagu berikutnya, tapi Draco telah menariknya menjauh dari lantai dansa. Dengan sedikit kecewa, Hermione mengikuti Draco.

"Kau mau temani aku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Draco sambil menatap Hermione.

Hermione hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban karena dia takut Draco akan mengenalinya jika dia bersuara. Hermione masih belum ingin berpisah dengan Draco malam ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Draco menggandeng Hermione dan membawanya berjalan keluar Aula Besar. Koridor-koridor tampak sepi, hanya ada obor-obor yang menyala. Sepertinya semua penghuni kastil memang berkumpul di Aula Besar yang sudah diperbesar .

Draco terus berjalan sampai keluar kastil dan menuju ke arah danau. Hermione masih tetap mengikuti Draco dalam diam walaupun dia bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya sedang berdebar kencang saat ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Draco Malfoy, begitu juga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Draco baru menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah tiba di tepi danau. Dia melepaskan tangan Hermione dan duduk menghadap danau di bawah pohon besar. Hermione mengikutinya duduk dan menatap danau. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai Draco membuka pembicaraan.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku, kau tahu?"

"Hmm?" Hermione hanya menggumam pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Draco sebagai tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Saat malam tiba, aku sering menyelinap keluar kastil dan duduk disini," lanjut Draco. "Melihat danau yang luas dan tenang seperti itu aku selalu merasa tenang dan semua bebanku seperti terlepas. Aku sangat menyukai tempat dan suasana seperti ini."

Hermione terpaku mendengar seorang Draco Malfoy mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada orang lain seperti itu.

"Yeah, kau benar. Ini indah," ucap Hermione dengan parau, berharap Draco tidak bisa mengenali suaranya.

Draco menatap Hermione sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat darah berdesir dalam tubuh Hermione. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Hermione menahan napasnya saat Draco melepas topengnya dan melemparnya asal. Wajahnya yang putih pucat tertimpa cahaya bulan dan rambut pirangnya tampak bersinar. Hermione bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kau tidak takut padaku? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa sejak perang besar, semua orang menjauhiku dan keluargaku? Mereka jijik dan takut pada kami. Mereka juga sering menghina kami. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan itu semua?" Tanya Draco pelan.

"Untuk apa? Semua sudah berakhir. Keluargamu sudah dinyatakan bersih bukan?" Ujar Hermione dengan suara paraunya.

"Yeah, tapi sulit untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan masyarakat dunia sihir terhadap keluargaku," ujar Draco sambil mendengus.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya masalah waktu," ujar Hermione. Dengan takut-takut, Hermione menjulurkan tangannya dan membelai bahu Draco dengan gesture menenangkan. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Dulu banyak gadis yang mengejarku karena kejayaan dan kekayaan keluargaku. Mereka semua berlomba-lomba hanya untuk sekedar kencan denganku. Tapi sekarang, disaat keluargaku hancur, jatuh, mereka justru ikut menghina keluargaku dan menjauhiku." Draco menatap Hermione. "Tapi kau berbeda dengan mereka. Kenapa kau tidak pergi setelah aku membuka topengku? Kenapa kau tidak juga menjauhiku sekarang?"

Hermione menelan ludahnya. Dia merasa kasihan pada Draco. "Tidak ada alas an bagiku untuk menjauhimu."

Draco menatap Hermione dengan intens. Perlahan dia mendekat kepada Hermione. "Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan yang lain, dan entah mengapa itu membuatku semakin menyukaimu," bisik Draco di telinga Hermione. Kemudian perlahan, Draco menutup jarak di antara mereka dan mencium Hermione lembut.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Draco menyentuh bibirnya. Tapi Hermione tidak ingin menarik diri dan menjauh dari Draco. Dia merasa menyukainya. Menyukai pelukan Draco saat berdansa tadi, menyukai tatapan Draco yang menatapnya sejak tadi, menyukai bibir Draco yang menciumnya saat ini. Dia merasa melihat sisi lain Draco malam ini.

Saat Draco melepas ciumannya, dia berpikir bahwa mungkin dia akan mendapat tamparan dari gadis yang baru saja di ciumnya. Tapi tidak, gadis di hadapannya masih tampak kaget dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hermione seperti baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. 'Tidak—bagaimana—bagaimana kalau seandainya Malfoy tahu bahwa dia baru saja menciumku? Oh—tentunya dia bisa saja memaki-makiku,' pikir Hermione kalut. Dia tidak mau malam indahnya ini rusak oleh hal seperti itu.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu," ucap Draco pelan.

'Seandainya saja dia tahu siapa aku, pasti dia tidak akan mengatakan itu,' batin Hermione tersiksa. Hatinya terasa sakit membayangkan bagaimana jika Draco mengetahui dirinya yang ada di balik topeng itu.

"Awalnya aku terus menyangkal perasaanku. Bahkan aku selalu menyakitimu. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengharapkan kau sakit hati atas semua ucapanku—"

'Apa yang dia bicarakan?' Pikir Hermione bingung.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas mengucapkan ini—"

'Tidak, jangan bilang dia—'

"—maafkan aku, Granger."

Jantung Hermione seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Draco. 'Jadi dia tahu?' Batin Hermione. Hermione menahan napas dan menutup matanya. Dia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Bisik Hermione pelan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sejak pertama melihatmu tadi," jawab Draco dengan tenang.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku cukup bisa mengenalimu dari gerak-gerikmu, Granger. Lagipula, siapapun bisa mengenalimu jika melihat lencana Ketua Murid yang kau pasang di gaunmu," kata Draco.

Hermione langsung menatap gaunnya. Benar saja, lencana Ketua Murid masih terpasang di gaunnya dan semua orang pasti tahu bahwa Ketua Murid perempuan Hogwarts adalah Hermione Granger.

"Lalu kenapa?" Bisik Hermione. "Kenapa kau mengajakku berdansa? Kenapa kau—menciumku?"

Draco justru mengangkat alisnya. "Belum jelas? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Yang mana?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hermione Granger."

"Apa?"

"Kau ini telmi atau tuli?"

Hermione sedikit tersenyum mendengar Draco yang kembali seperti biasanya, tapi dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut pada Hermione.

"Baiklah, aku mendengarnya—"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Pertanyaan Draco sukses menimbulkan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah Hermione.

"Ap—maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Draco terus terang.

Hermione kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir. "Ya—ya, aku menyukaimu, Draco Malfoy," desah Hermione pelan.

Senyum Draco mengembang. Senyum yang sulit dibayangkan akan tertempel di wajah seorang Draco Malfoy. Tapi Hermione melihat senyum itu. Dia bahkan mencubit tangannya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi. Bahwa kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat ini bukan hanya sesaat dalam mimpi, tapi memang nyata.

"Kau tahu? Berciuman dengan menggunakan topeng itu sedikit mengganggu," ucap Draco sambil nyengir. Oh, pertanda apa ini sampai seorang Malfoy bisa nyengir seperti itu? Mungkin beginilah jika seorang Malfoy jatuh cinta pada seorang darah-lumpur. Jatuh cinta? Oke, kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Hermione semerah rambut Weasley.

Perlahan Draco melepas topeng yang digunakan Hermione sampai akhirnya dia bertatap muka dengan Hermione. Draco terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Hermione yang sudah sangat merah. Perlahan, Draco membelai rambut Hermione yang sudah diberi ramuan pelicin sebanyak-banyaknya supaya tidak terlalu mengembang.

"Aku lebih suka rambut cokelat lebatmu," bisik Draco sebelum kembali menutup jarak di antara dirinya dan Hermione.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

-o-O-o-

A/N: Huwaa…apa ini? Kok jadi GaJe kaya gini yah? =="

Kayaknya banyak banget nih kurangnya…Kepanjangankah? Alur kecepeten kah? Kurang jelaskah? Atau gimana?

Beritahu saya lewat review…^^

Thanx for read…


End file.
